madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Zhcted Crisis Arc
Zhcted Crisis Arc is the fifth story arc of Arc Three from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primary focuses on an impending chaos in Zhcted when King Viktor declares his son Ruslan-who just miraculously "cured" from his "insanity"-as the new King of Zhcted instead of Eugene, then passes away after succumbing to his old age and deteriorating health. Despite this unexpected outcome, it doesn't halts Tina's scheme in becoming the queen as she uses this as her opportunity to eliminate those who are standing between her and her goal, putting Zhcted into its most dangerous position. Meanwhile Ganelon continues his quest by summoning Tir Na Fal in order to absorb her powers while feuds with Tigre whose Black Bow is related with the Goddess and the legendary lore of the King of the Magic Bullet. Prologue 'Valentina and Ruslan the Former Prince' In Silesia Imperial Palace, Tina, who is still staying Tina was supposed to return to Osterode after reporting about her battle in Brune. Instead she chose to stay behind in order to find the Imperial Shrine where Ruslan is currently "imprisoned". at the capital for more than ten days even after reporting about her battles in Brune (Sachstein Invasion only), manages to find Silesia Imperial Shrine due to a priest's guidance. After entering the Shrine, Tina visits Ruslan who sitting in the middle of the floor and seemingly happy to see her arrival. After drinking a medicine Throughout his asylum inside the Imperial Shrine, Ruslan has been drinking the medicine for nearly a month that should have "cure" his insanity.given by Tina, Ruslan fell much better before lying onto the ground and fell asleep. After seeing the former prince's slumber, Tina tells him to have a nice dream while thinking that her ambitions is almost in her reach. Chronology 'Regin's Proposal to Tigre' (To be added...) 'Seeking Answers about the Demons' 'Tir Na Fal's Latest Visit' Part 1 'Hostile Reunion between Eleonora and Figneria' The following days, Elen, Tigre, Sofy and Mila enter into Legnica Imperial Palace in order to meet the new Vanadis. Coincidentally, they also meet Olga who smells Tigre's scent out of suspicions but decides to let it through. With Titta joining in, the six follow the attendant into an office and meet Fine. Just as Tigre introduces himself though, Elen interrupts by calling Fine out who nonchalantly introducing herself as an Alshavin. Elen is angry to hear this The reason why Elen is angry about Fine's position as a Vanadis is not only she is Vissarion's murderer, because she honored Sasha as a friend, the idea of Fine's adopting Sasha's surname and even holding Bargren meant tainting Sahsa's legacy despite it was Bargren's decision to begin with, as if a grassy field she cherished so much has been mercilessly burned into ashes. but she is refrained by Tigre and though Sofy's introduction, she and Lim had no choice but to reintroduce themselves. After the introduction however, Fine instead provokes Elen by asking her quest in fulfilling late Vissarion's dream. Elen retorts to Fine not to say the name of her late guardian before being dragged away by everyoneLim is the first to response by grabbing Elen right arm, following by Sofy, Mila and lastly Tigre. out from the office. As they are walking at Legnica Royal Cemetery, Sofy asks Lim in about what happened between Elen and Fine in their past. Lim reluctantly reveals the whole truth including Vissarion's death. When Mila asks Lim if Fine used dirty tricks to win, Lim denies and claims that she and Elen would not stay silent if she did so, prompting Mila to only say thanks to herLike Elen, Lim is also furious to see Fine over the death of Vissarion that caused Elen's sadness. In order to not make Lim more sadder than she already is, Mila had to stop questioning that topic further. . After everyone reach to Sasha's gravestone, Elen regains her cool but immediately leaves, leaving the remaining five to pray at Sasha's gravestone. During their praying, Lim recalls her promise to Sasha to protect Elen from and predicting that their fight against Fine will be inevitable. In her office, Fine is lamenting about the earlier reunion with Elen that opting to ask herself id she is going to fight ElenOriginally, Fine is trying to call out Elen and Lim calmly. However, impulse got the better than her when she see Elen and Lim refuse to forgive her for killing Vissarion, hence the provocation .. In spite of this however, she is looking forward to fight Elen again in order to settle their score once and for all. 'Tensions within Silesia' Back in Silesia, Ilda is still staying at the imperial palace over Ruslan's miraculous return. 'Silesia Imperial Garden Incident' (To be added...) Duel's Between Four Vanadises (I) (To be added...) Duel's Between Four Vanadises (II) (To be added...) 'Reconciliation Between Eleonora And Elizaveta' 'Rouge Vanadises's Plot' Part 1 part 2 Meanwhile, Fine is heading for her prison while surrounded by soldiers around herThe reason Fine is surrounded by so many soldiers was to prevent her escape. In Fine's eyes however, she anticipated this because the soldiers who surrounded her are not intimidating; moreover, with Bargren in her hands, she could have killed these soldiers and cut her way out from Silesia anytime she wants.. After meeting Tina, the two then discussing their failure in assassinating Sofy and Liza, as well as Tigre's intervention. Fine then tells Tina her shock over towards Tigre's archery skill which prompts Tina teases her if she like TigreThe major reason for Tina's teasing because Fine rarely praise anyone other than herself; moreover, she only cares for her training and Legnica's expansion.. Fine however replies that she might find him slightly interested if it based on a professional archer's view. Anyway, Tina tells Fine that not killing Tigre will save them from trouble and when Fine further asks any consequences aside from deteriorating the diplomatic relationship with Brune, Tina replies by mentioning her story about the Black Bow but Fine doesn't seems to be interestedThe only thing Fine find Tigre to interesting is not because of his skills, but a more superior power so she can even overcome him. to hear it. When Fine asks her what to do next, Tina response by keep waiting for a right opportunity to come for them. While Tina reads a book, Fine goes to sleep instead. part 3 Afterwards, Ruslan comes to Tina's room and visits her regarding his concern about Tigre and then asks her if she is told by an informant, to which Tina lies that it is form a Earl named Igor, the late Kazakov's son who resented Elen and Liza for the death of father. Ruslan then turns attention to Fine-who then turn around- and tells her that he had to give her a proper punishment despite her as a new Vanadis due to the earlier incident. Regardless, Fine apologizes to Ruslan and accept the punishment. Therefore, the two Vanadises will be imprisoned for a time being. 'Figneria's Hidden Ambitions' Under Ruslan's permission, Tigre and Lim are visiting Fine without ElenThe major reason Elen was not with both Tigre and Lim was because of her longtime grudge against Fine over Vissarion's death, something that will ruining their purpose of visiting Fine. at her prison room. Rather than cooperate with her "visitors", Fine requests Tigre to tell her about himself while ignoring Lim. Despite Lim's frustrations, Tigre stops the her and tells Fine anyway In order to get the information from Fine about her attack onto Liza, Tigre had to refrain his own emotions despite what she had done to both Elen and Liza.. Fine however continues her question by asking Tigre's archery skills that almost testing Lim's patience As far as Lim concerned, Fine's question to Tigre was part of her plan so she can find his weakness, exploits it and then uses it for her advantages to beat him. Fortunately enough, it is Tigre's honesty and his prowess that finally prompts Fine to somehow give up the idea.. Tigre however answers Fine's question by mentioning his 400 Alsins arrow shot, which shocks Fine so much that she "jokingly" claiming Tigre could be a best mercenary while lamenting her "outdated" information. As her last question after being impressed by Tigre's honest answers, Fine then asks him if he even feel victorious even after shooting a near-fatal shot at his target, which Tigre repliesOut of all Fine's question Tigre find the last one to be bizarre which he feels that it is through her own perspective than his. that all that matters is he got his prey and believes his arrow carrying his mettle. Seemly satisfied by Tigre's answers, Fine finally agrees to talk to Lim and the interrogation begins. Lim firstly asks Fine about her attack onto Liza but the latter denies and claims it was came from an "informer's request". This leads to Lim's two suspicions: First of all, Fine herself didn't explained properly to Tigre about what happened that night and her questionable trust towards Tina; Secondly, her ominous deal with Tina that prompted her not caring the consequences of her actions Among these consequences for Fine regarding the incident not just tainting her reputation as a Vanadis, but also making enemies with Lebus citizens and even garnered distrust from Legnica citizens. Fine however nonchalantly replies she only did because of the rumor about Eugene's "treachery" and insists the incident with Liza was to "test" her ability In the eyes of Fine, she is bothered by the "rankings" of the seven Vanadises' prowess. . Lim however distrusts Fine but proposing her position as a mediator on a behalf of both Legnica and Eugene, only hear Fine's retort in regards her "miscalculation" and her suggestion is rejected. This opting Lim to accuse Fine for fulfilling her hidden ambitionBefore the demise of the Silver Gale Mercenary, as vague as it is, Lim remembered about the discussion between Fine and Vissarion about their dream, which she long suspected that was the reason behind her attack onto Vissarion. This also opting Lim to wonder that she has no intention to stop fighting either. which Fine denies by claiming a Vanadis has no right to do such thing, leaving the interrogation stuck in a deadlock. Regardless, Tigre informs Fine a message about the Demons which she initially finds it confusing Fine's confused by Tigre's words about the demon because she didn't heard that from even Tina, making her as the first and only Vanadis didn't encounter and fought the demons.and thinks it as a "trick". Tigre however replies that every Vanadis-including her late predecessor Sasha-has at least encountered and fought one, prompting Fine felling suddenly ill. Tigre then apologizes and tells her to remember this message. After thinking for a while, Fine reluctantly agrees. After leaving the Imperial Palace, Tigre and Lim are getting something to eat. While eating and walking, Tigre asks Lim about Fine's dream which Lim asks him back if he knows about Vissarion's, to which Tigre replies via Elen's description. Lim explains that Vissarion has influenced not just Elen, but Fine too but unlike Vissarion's, she yearned to build a militarized kingdom The militarized kingdom usually focusing on proving its might via invasion, kidnapping and even cutting off enemy land's resources. This make the kingdom more powerful despite its cruelty. Sadly this practice happened to any kingdoms in existence from the past. . Tigre is shocked to hear this and feels Fine's dream to be insane. Lim however urges Tigre not to be misunderstood because she feels that unlike Fine, he has finally finds his own ideals and dreams in his path and she is happy for it. Their discussion continues as Lim suspecting Fine's attempts in becoming a rule but had to hold back for some reason, but it doesn't ease her concerns as she explains to Tigre that Fine has different ways in befriending her "allies"According to Lim, as far as she knew, Fine only bonded with those in the battlefield and dissolving their friendship very quickly once the battle is over.. This opts Tigre to conclude that Fine has somehow exposed her plan despite the interrogation failure but Lim thinks it was Tigre's honesty that forced her to cooperate. Since he wouldn't approves Fine's thinking, Tigre tells Lim that he is glad he can help but Lim replies that without him, she will never get answers from Fine and vows to repay his kindness. 'Reunion With Rurick and Gaspar' 'Ganelon's Revelation onto Tir Na Fal's Origin' part 1 part 2 'Tigrevurmud's Nightmare' 'Zhcted's Descend into Civil War' (To be added...) 'Leitmeritz-Legnica Campaign' Eleonora and Limalisha vs. Figneria Lebus Army's Reinforcement (To be added...) Figneria's Injury and Suicide Limalisha's Ascension as New Vanadis (To be added...) 'Valentina's Invasion' (To be added...) 'Tir Na Fal's Descent: Ganelon's Fall from Grace' Notable Event *Zhcted Civil War **Silesia Imperial Garden Incident **Muozinel Invasion onto Zhcted **Remnant Polus Army's Rebellion **Leitmeritz-Legnica Campaign **Valentina's Invasion *Tir Na Fal's Descent Story Impact *For the first time since its 300 years of establishment, Zhcted is facing its confronting it's worst crisis when King Viktor passes away after announcing Ruslan's enthronement as the new King of Zhcted, of which strongly favoring Tina for her scheme in becoming the Queen of Zhcted through conspiracies and manipulation along with her new and prominent ally Fine. **History could repeat itself as this situation baring resemblance towards Zhcted's foundation that was made by the war of the tribes around Zhcted before the appearance of the Incarnation of the Black Dragon. *While their flashback is shown in Melisande's Uprising ArcLight Novel Volume 12 Prologue, Elen and Fine are reunited for the first time but as bitter rivals/archenemies as the former is still unable to forgive Vissarion killer that causing his death and the dissolution of the Silver Gale Mercenaries. Fine's provocationThe 'provocation" itself was originally unintentional as Fine is actually trying to talk out with Elen and Lim. However, instinct clouding her judgement when she brings up Vissarion's dream that angers Elen, which only further their their already strained relationship. about Vissarion's dream only escalating Elen's hatred for her. The incident in Silesia Imperial Garden that involving Fine ultimately brings the final straw to their rivalry as the two are going to settle their score in Boroszlo Plains, the same place where Elen fought against Liza during Brune Civil War. ** Lim is also effected by this reunion because she, like Elen, disliked Fine because of Vissarion's death and the Silver Gale Mercenaries's disbandment. The incident in Silesia Imperial Garden opting her to question Fine's motives to the point she even accusing her for fulfilling her own dream of building her kingdom of hegemony that is contrasts with Vissarion's kingdom of peace. Ultimately, this also leads to Lim's feud with Fine alongside with Elen at Boroszlo Plains. *With the deaths of Drekavac and VodyanoyFor Vodyanoy case, his demise is actually resulted by Ganelon's betrayal through Durandal's slash and being physically absorbed by Ganelon. Thanks to Drekavac's power however, the Frog Demon did not perished spiritually so he can manipulate Ganelon in order to lure Tigre and summoning Tir Na Fal., Ganelon is the only surviving demon throughout the story and aiming to summon Tir Na Fal and attempting to absorb both her and her powers. *Tir Na Fal's backstory and her earlier role in the human realm are revealed via Ganelon's visit to Tina. *The fallout of the Silesia Imperial Garden Incident only further instigating Zhcted's civil war since its 300 years, indicating Tina and Fine are now going rouge in order to achieve their quests of ambition.Light Novel Volume 16 **Nearly five Vanadises now see Tina and Fine as dangerous threats to everyone in Zhcted especially EugeneUnlike her remaining four Vanadis's stand point however, Elen feels that Eugene should be the King instead of Ruslan but respecting his decision for his fidelity in aiding the new king instead. and Ruslan. ** Even under house arrest by Ruslan, Tina and Fine continuing their scheme regardless by manipulating everyone in Silesia, including Ruslan, nobles who left Eugene and even one of Muozinel princes that will put Zhcted into chaos. **Various factions from different affiliations are established by various noblemen and aristocrats in Zhcted and fighting against each other over a ongoing dispute about Zhcted's true ruler. What makes thing worst however is half of Eugene It takes around four Vanadises to quell the rebellion separately. **The true reconciliation between Elen and Liza since the Baba Yaga Arc is finally taking shape when the former visiting the latter at Sofy's house, and the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's reminder to her friend in regards their first meeting when she covering her left eye. **Liza's information about her battles with Fine almost prompting Elen to meet Fine in person, only to be stopped by Tigre who reminds her not to be intoxicated by vengeance, just how she stopped him from viciously killing Thenardier at Mereville Field. **Tigre himself is involved into Zhcted affairThe only thing that involving Tigre in Zhcted affairs are rescuing Liza from Fine's attack and saving Eugene and Ruslan from a mysterious assassination attempt during their hunt. where he not only narrowly rescuing Liza from her possible demise by Fine, and because of this he outright against Tina's neutrality for the sake of his important peers around him. *Without anyone is capable enough to stop the Vanadises from waging war against each other The reason for this is because the Vanadises's power are second to Zhcted's king's, so even renowned aristocrats are powerless against them; what's worse is the rising antagonism between numerous faction in Zhcted over the crown's dispute further leaving Tina's and Fine's scheme for power unchecked. The damage itself will be estimated far worse than Brune Civil War where not only it had to face its civil discord but also but also Muozinel's possible invasion-which is also being manipulated by Tina herself- during their own crown dispute between Kureys and his four nephews., Zhcted will be left on a vulnerable state where it can be attacked via internally (supporters of both Ruslan and Eugene) and externally (Muozinel Army), and its damage could be estimated to be even worse than Brune's own civil warUnlike Brune Civil War where mainly there are three side force (Tigre, Ganelon and Thenardier) battling against each other and aristocrats are moving based on each Faction Leader's orders. On Zhcted itself, multiple sides are fighting against each other to claim the throne of Zhcted. Much worse is they move on their own accord which escalate the casualties further. due to insurgenciesThe supporting groups from both Eugene and Ruslan are antagonizing against each other over a debate of who is Zhcted's true ruler, without knowing that they are manipulated by Tina ; not helping matters is because of Tigre's position as Zhcted's guest general, Tigre doesn't involving himself in any battles of Zhcted Civil War until he receiving Ganelon's threat letter that opting him to leave Silesia. and conspiracies in the kingdom. **Tallard will possibly heard about this Civil War and since Sofy note that if Tallard will not waste the chance to quench his ambition to become King of Asvarre ''de jure ''and leaving him unchecked, he can launch the invasion to Zhcted to weakened Zchted further despite Asvarre is already occupied with Asvarre-Sachstein Campaign. *Elen's main plot regarding of the Vanadis selecting their "King" that she mentioned during Tigre's life as a prisoner can come to fruition in later arc, this will foreshadow Tigre's role in future since he was trusted by Five Vanadis and they are willing to take command from him. *The Black Bow's origin are later play the pivotal role once Tir Na Fal made the revelation about the Black Bow itself to confirm the lore regarding to the Black Bow itself. **If the lore proven that the Black bow is the rightful heir of Zhcted Throne, Tigre will be officially selected as heir of Zhcted Throne through Black Bow which is same like how the Vanadis are selected by the Viralts.Until the lore is proven to be accurate, the Black bow remain as a unique weapon and Tigre will be selected as next heir of Zhcted Throne if it turns out that the Black Bow also have the same system as Vanadis where the Bow chooses its successor just like Viralts chooses its successor. *The aftermath of Leitmeritz-Legnica Campaign after Fine's suicide are affecting almost everyone, *Figneria's fate either she will be killed in action or revoked her status as Vanadis by Bargren will be told at the end of . With Lim selected as a new Vanadis of Legnica, Elen will officially lost her adjutant permanently due to Lim's ascension as Vanadis of Legnica. **Rurick will be most likely take over Lim's position as Elen's adjutant due to Lim's ascension as Vanadis and he is the one that has close relationship with Tigre and Elen than the other Leitmeritz Generals. **With Lim ascended as Vanadis, it is unknown whether Lim reports to Ruslan or Tigre due to the regulation of new Vanadis that must report to the KingIf Tigre was admitted as the King of Zhcted instead of Ruslan via Vanadis account, Lim will made immediate report towards Tigre as the person she will pledge her allegiance to.. *If Valentina does not place Tir Na Fal into account and opposing her to carry out her plan. Tina could be the first Vanadis to get disqualified by Tir Na Fal since Tir Na Fal has stronger authority than Viralts to determine her fate. Reason such is Tir Na Fal is the original and the creator of Viralts. She is also the actual Queen of Zhcted that remains unopposed for 300 years. Defying Tir Na Fal means Tina will defy Viralts and the creator itself which could led her to disqualification as a Vanadis thus losing her power to obtain anything. **If it happens even Valentina manage to capture Silesia and claim herself as Queen of Zhcted. She will become the only ruler without power and authority due to Tigre now is considered to be the King of Zhcted by Six Vanadis. Trivia * This Zhcted Crisis can be fact as a battle between three sides and each have their own motives. Tigre's allies which was Sofy, Olga, Mila, Elen and Liza as the first force with intention to quell the civil war as soon as possible with minimum casualtiesThe reason the five Vanadis are part of Tigre's allies is because they didn't wish to trouble him at any costs which naturally Tigre will be appointed as Supreme Commander by Vanadis, hoping to end the turmoil quickly since they understand that Tigre will be dragged into this either directly or not., Tina, Fine and Zhcted Nobles that supports Ruslan as Second Force with unknown intention and Drekavac as the third force that wishes to capture Tigre alive. * Tigre's pressure of mediation between Vanadises will be increased, this time he need to stop the large scale war personally especially he need to make Tina submit or surrenderIt is unknown how Tigre will be able to make Tina surrender since her ambition goes to surface due to her ulterior move and he just noticed it prior to Ruslan's ascension as King of Zhcted. and reconcile to prevent war between Leitmeritz and Legnica by finding a best way to mediate Elen and Fine.Despite he learn later that Elen has a grudge against Fine. Elen will not be able to do rashly since Tigre is already involved after their encounter on Royal Palace. * Moonlight Knights will be participated in this battle, similar to Silver Meteor Army where the Army purpose is to defend Alsace but ultimately to quell Brune Civil War. This time since Tigre need to preserve his allies and preventing further casualties, he will bring Moonlight Knights to quell Zhcted Civil War but the scale of difficulty was higher than Brune Civil War. The reason it was higher than Brune Civil War is because not only Zhcted was currently able to be attacked by Asvarre and Muozinel at the same time but also Tigre have to ensure his diplomacy attempt to persuade Fine and subduing Tina was succeed. Because of his influence that does not affect Zhcted Noble more than Brune itself, Tigre will be more likely face more opposition in this Civil War despite he got five Vanadis as his allies. Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 3